Cables such as communication cables and electrical cables may be placed in walls, floors and ceilings during the construction of a building, a house, and/or an outdoor space. The cables are often installed by separate contractors. The separate contractors often place the cables in building in a disorganized and haphazard manner. The contractors typically have little guidance on what route to take the cables in the building. There is a need for a system and method for organizing cables in a building.